gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RainingPain17/Archive 2
User votes Is it true that only admins,bureaucrat and patrollers can vote for a user to be a patroller? Because there was a user called "Jeff" that didn't seem to be a patroller or anything else in that page so i figured out that normal users can also vote, but if i can't really vote for you to be a patroller, that's okay, i'll remove it before the admins warn me, i'll be supporting you for being a patroller in any way :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:58, September 24, 2014 (UTC)) Delete Wat are u talking about, ive made the page, why would i delete it, why are you saying discuss before deletion if you keep deleting. you have been contributing to the dvd case aretowrk page, why would you want to delete it, and ive made the page, why would i want to delete it?Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:06, September 24, 2014 (UTC) this is just a mock up of all the pages abou the artwork, i know theres other pages about it , but this is a easy to find and easy to use page about it, i would use this if i saw it, can we keep it please? the other pages are abit vague, and very spread about, so it would be tricky to find them, this page has had lots of work, and lots of edits and info added, can we keep it,?Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:13, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ok, i will stop deleting the deletion temp, i just want to keep the page, i think it is useful and very easy to use, unlike the other spread out information ok, an idea, combine info from mine which isnt in the other one, and add to the other one, we'Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:17, September 24, 2014 (UTC)ll work this through! i mean ill just copy info onto the other one, not merging the pagesMonkeypolice188 (talk) 20:21, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Kart Hey Rain, how are you? So,i'm about to merge the pages Kart and Go Kart, because i think the design is the same and the name is almost identical, but WildBrick was the first to answer and the first to disagree, what do you think about the merge? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 15:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) A'ight, i'll wait for Smashbro and LS11Vaultboy (AndreEagle17 (talk) 15:49, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks for fixing that inbox error for me man :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Hey there Hey RainingPain.You are actually correcting edits which are broken.As well as grammar fix.This is what a patroller should do.Connery Jay (talk) 16:06, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I see It's actually good to see that you are a patroller.I like it when you keep to your own promises especially whatever you do.Nice job dude.Connery Jay (talk) 16:11, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I have spotted the another one I have spotted about competing real life cars again,it is on the Dominator page in the trivia.Connery Jay (talk) 16:22, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Jet i mean its the only jet fighter to allow the player to look at them selves, not jet planesMonkeypolice188 (talk) 21:35, September 26, 2014 (UTC) : A bit of a useless trivia fact. ye thinking about it yes it is really, as there are only 2 jet fighters, if there were 3 i wouldnt think it was uslessMonkeypolice188 (talk) 21:39, September 26, 2014 (UTC) i only added it because it is on the ranks page, and hasnt been madeMonkeypolice188 (talk) 22:04, September 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: I voted. Sorry I am not here too often, I'm getting busy since school started. Cheers. Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 15:26, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Thanks so much, looks load better :)Monkeypolice188 (talk) 16:14, September 27, 2014 (UTC) : No problem. If you need help with your infobox again just tell me. I was just about to remove it actually. i realized that the real world section still has got to do with gta. thanks anywayMonkeypolice188 (talk) 17:58, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Titan I just added the "C-130" in the "aka" tag because of this part of the Trivia: "Players often calls it either ''C-130 '''or '''AC-130"'' I know that this is kind of a bullsh*t to say, I don't call it a C-130, I always call this a Titan, but that's just because of great parts of the community calls it like this, just like the way they call the Jet as a 747. (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:24, September 27, 2014 (UTC)) That's the only case i'd consider, because players also calls the Dominator as a Mustang and i don't consider this,it's too obvious (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:28, September 27, 2014 (UTC)) A'ight,i'll check it out (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:38, September 27, 2014 (UTC)) Okay, now it's done, thanks :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:45, September 27, 2014 (UTC)) Patroller Hehe i'll think about that, but some members won't agree i think, like CJ Jr, WildBrick and maybe LS Vaultboy, even though i'll think about that,it's a good idea, what about you, how many votes did you get to be one? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:19, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) I hope you get your position as a patroller, but maybe tomorrow i'll go there in the promotions and see that, i think i can get this too (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) : Yes, your and smashbro's advices really made me determined to send a request, now i'll wait to the admins and patrollers to vote for yes or not to me, i believe you are getting this patroller position, it's already 6 votes for you, so after you get this, it's gonna be me or not :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) ::: Yup, i liked the way you did this so i did too :) the only thing i want to change now is my signature, to look like red (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:41, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) Rat-Loader pics That's because i got them on snapmatic instead of taking screenshots, they are not good at all, but IMO they're much better than the old Rat-Loader pics, the old pics looks like a cartoon or something like that, so i decided to take better pics, even though they are not so good at all :\ (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:39, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) : That's weird, i don't understand how everyone takes good pics on snapmatic but me, maybe it's my TV or my Computer (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) : Thanks again :) by the way, i'm checking out the Jet talk page, they are discussing about renaming the page, because a cut race from GTA Online says that we had to look out for a "Jumbo Jet", but i want to wait for the PS4 version to confirm this, it was speculated that the plane will be renamed (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:52, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) Actually, you'll have to take either a beater Emperor or Tornado or even a Z-Type, go from LS to Sandy Shores, and it will appear somewhere in Sandy Shores, don't worry about wasting 10 million on the Z-Type, it will be in the impound (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:17, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) : Haha it's considerably easy and common to find it, i find it sometimes when i'm playing free roam, but driving beaters will spawn it more constantly (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:25, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) : Well, you'll get this car one time, it's not impossible to get it, even the Daemon is rarer (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:30, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) LSPD Cop Outfit Hey RainingPain. Last night a user uploaded pictures of Michael in an LSPD cop outfit and added them to the LSPD page. I know in GTA V that the only cop outfit available is the one used by the San Andreas Highway Patrol. I was wondering if you think the guy used a modification or something. If so, the pictures should be taken down and if anything added to the Modifications page. ( ) 11:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Rat-Loader You tried and you still didn't get it? Man, I never thought I would say that but it's better you play GTA Online and buy one like I did (AndreEagle17 (talk) 12:36, September 30, 2014 (UTC)) : I really need one, i want a Cargo Freaking Plane, a Clown Van and a Cutter, the most interesting vehicles i can take, they're soooo cool but they're unobtainable, uh, how can i get a save editor? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 16:18, September 30, 2014 (UTC)) :: Hahahaha xD i tried to land during Minor Turbulence but i just hit something and the whole plane was destroyed, but i can try, the Cutter should also be very fun, smashing cars on the way (AndreEagle17 (talk) 16:24, September 30, 2014 (UTC)) ::: LoL kkkkkk the clown van is also a lot of fun, did you drive it? I picked it in a Race, when it crashes it makes a "bloop beep boom" sound coming from the nose xD (AndreEagle17 (talk) 16:32, September 30, 2014 (UTC)) I did download the save editor now, i'll buy another USB device, as my current one is full of important things, then i'll spawn the Cargo Plane, the Cutter and the Clown van, i can't wait to get these vehicles :p (AndreEagle17 (talk) 16:43, September 30, 2014 (UTC)) A couple of things #Do not remove links "Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City", "GTA IV Episodes", "Episodes from Liberty City" or the piped links "its episodes, "its expansions", "its downloadable content", "The Lost and Damned", "The Ballad of Gay Tony", or the other things that the vehicle is featured in GTA IV and its episodes (e.g. Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, Grand Theft Auto IV, and its episodes, Grand Theft Auto IV and its downloadable content, Grand Theft Auto IV, and its downloadable content, Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes of Liberty City, Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City, Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned or Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony, etc). and do not remove links "Grand Theft Auto Online", "Online" or the piped links "its multiplayer", "GTA V's multiplayer", "its online" or "GTA V's online" that the vehicle is featured in GTA V and GTA V's multiplayer (e.g. Grand Theft Auto V and its multiplayer, Grand Theft Auto V and its GTA V's multiplayer, Grand Theft Auto V, and its multiplayer, Grand Theft Auto V and its online, Grand Theft Auto V, and its online, or Grand Theft Auto V and GTA V's online, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online or Grand Theft Auto V and Online). For reference: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Vigero #Do not undo the section "GTA IV" to "Grand Theft Auto IV" and the section "GTA V" to "Grand Theft Auto V" or undo my job or remove my edits because I know and agreed it. XPanettaa (talk) 16:30, October 1, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, you're giving orders to me now ? If you agree with what you do you think it means it cannot be removed ? You're not a bureaucrat here. I'll keep undoing your irrelevant edits, possibly until you understand this Wiki is not about getting stupid badges. ::No, My edits are not irrelevant. I'm not a bureaucrat, I'm doing the same as TheMoonLightman. I want you not to remove links "Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City", "GTA IV Episodes", "Episodes from Liberty City" or the piped links "its episodes, "its expansions", "its downloadable content", "The Lost and Damned", "The Ballad of Gay Tony", or the other things that the vehicle is featured in GTA IV and its episodes (e.g. Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, Grand Theft Auto IV, and its episodes, Grand Theft Auto IV and its downloadable content, Grand Theft Auto IV, and its downloadable content, Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand a Theft Auto: Episodes of Liberty City, Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City, Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned or Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony, etc). and also not to remove links "Grand Theft Auto Online", "Online" or the piped links "its multiplayer", "GTA V's multiplayer", "its online" or "GTA V's online" that the vehicle is featured in GTA V and GTA V's multiplayer (e.g. Grand Theft Auto V and its multiplayer, Grand Theft Auto V and its GTA V's multiplayer, Grand Theft Auto V, and its multiplayer, Grand Theft Auto V and its online, Grand Theft Auto V, and its online, Grand Theft Auto V and GTA V's online, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online or Grand Theft Auto V and Online). For reference: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Vigero XPanettaa (talk) 17:08, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I left him a message, i'm just tired of all this fighting, he is starting to make this hard, this is probably his last chance to behave himself (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC)) : I think it's time to LS11VaultBoy get rid of him, but it seems he is busy (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:59, October 1, 2014 (UTC)) Military Image Hey RainingPain. On the Military page, the main image has been changed to a picture of members of the Air Force. I honestly don't think that picture should be the main image because the Air Force was only recently featured in the entire series, while military soldiers have been featured in games from since GTA Vice City. I think the picture of the Air Force members should be a gallery pic while a picture of a US Soldier in GTA V should, once again, be the main image. What do you think? ( ) 18:29, October 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 This used to be the main image and I think it should, once again, be the main image. It may be quite blurry but it is very close up. Unlike in the other games, it's extremely hard to get a close up image of a military soldier in GTA V. What do you think? ( ) 19:05, October 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Sorry about my spelling, im a fast typer, and as i said on my profile, i can be too quick to spell right, i will try my best to check all spelling before i finish Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:41, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ok, im addicted to adding capitals in places, im so used to it trying to be very formal. SorryMonkeypolice188 (talk) 18:44, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Congrats, you're now a patroller :). Tom Talk 19:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :That will be sorted for you shortly. Tom Talk 19:19, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello, Pain. My name is ilanXD, one of the Bureaucrats here alongside Tom. Congrats on becoming a Patroller! (: Now, which avatar would you like to have on the Staff page? It must be GTA-related. Anyways, congrats again. -- iLan (XD • ) 19:36, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem. Do you want focus on any particular character, or should I have them all in the avatar? -- iLan (XD • ) 19:44, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations :) Congratulations, you're now a patroller on the wiki hahaha, now users will have more respect for you, fine now, but I think i'm not gonna make it :( three votes were "no" because of my grammar and the wiki policy (which i've learned yesterday) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:46, October 2, 2014 (UTC)) That's the way it works :) i'll still here doing my job, when the time comes, i'll send another request (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:51, October 2, 2014 (UTC)) A'ight :D (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:54, October 2, 2014 (UTC)) Oh, the request is still active hahaha, may you vote for me and say why? I appreciate it :P (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:36, October 2, 2014 (UTC)) Infobox im sorry about you having to point out and fix my errors in the infoboxes, but when i look at what youve changed, the error doesnt show up like that, i cant notice the error, all i see is the infobox been put on the wrong side of the page, and the infobox displaying text undeneath the description of the race, why is that?Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:15, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Guess it is an infobox error. Look what I corrected, and see the source code. Congrats Congrats man! I hope you enjoy being a patroller! Also, you should ask to be a rollback/chat moderator (basically a patroller) on Watch Dogs Wiki! ( ) 20:38, October 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Infobox ive noticed you have what appears another infobox, it displays you religion your country and your consoles and more, is that another infobox, if so i dont suppose i could have one on my page, in the same style, displaying consoles and info, sepperate to my current infobox thanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 20:45, October 2, 2014 (UTC) You can get it but I'll help you with that tomorrow because it is quite hard to do. okay, im coming off for the day now, thanks anywayMonkeypolice188 (talk) 20:53, October 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Now you have. Once again, congrats. :) -- iLan (XD • ) 16:49, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :Mhm. Gonna add it soon. -- iLan (XD • ) 16:58, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Please Please stop removing the links "Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City", "GTA IV Episodes", "Episodes from Liberty City" or the piped links "its episodes, "its expansions", "its downloadable content", "The Lost and Damned", "The Ballad of Gay Tony", or the other things that the vehicle is featured in GTA IV and its episodes and the links "Grand Theft Auto Online", "Online" or the piped links "its multiplayer", "GTA V's multiplayer", "its online" or "GTA V's online" that the vehicle is featured in GTA V and GTA V's multiplayer. You've been already told to do so. XPanettaa (talk) 17:49, October 3, 2014 (UTC) : You don't leave Rain alone not even when he is a patroller huh? What is worthy on those edits? It won't change anything, stop fighting with Rain, do yourself a favor. (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:14, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) It's funny how this guy is still fighting RainingPain when Pain's be correct about everything so far. RainingPain, I think it's time he gets blocked again. ( ) 19:24, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 To me, users who think they have more power than staff and think they can have someone blocked on their command, should instantly be blocked. I have no respect for users like that. I think you should tell VaultBoy or The Tom about that. Also, Tom only blocked Sean's account for a week, which should originally be blocked for infinite. I think he should be notified about that. ( ) 19:28, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea I'll try that. I was thinking about telling him about certain staff that should be moved to inactive. What do you think? ( ) 19:36, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8